monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Green Plesioth Guide by jkli123
GREEN PLESIOTH GUIDE TOTAL HP FOR THIS QUEST: Average Length :3040 Smallest Length :2800 Largest Length :3300 Guide Made By: jkli123 Guide for: Green Plesioth a.k.a plessy Game: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite(MHFU) Rank: Elder Quest 3* Weapon Type: Anything, at this point of the game, you can practically use anything but i myself used the longsword EAGER CLEAVER Armor: Khezu Helm Khezu Mail Khezu Vambraces Khezu Tasset Khezu Greaves Armor Skills: Damage Rec Speed +1 Wide Area +1 Total Stats: Attack: 696 Defense: 201 (Lowest Level Armor) Fire Res: -15 Water Res: 15 Thunder Res: 20 Ice Res: 5 Dragon Res: 0 REASON: Armor with stats and resistance that are able to stand up against the green plessy is the khezu... It provides good water resistance and a fair amount of defense but if you manage to upgrade your armor to the highest possible level at your level, the defense will be even HIGHER ^^^^^. Guide: Items to prepare: 1) 10 potions 2) 10 mega potions 3) 2 max potion( IF POSSIBLE) 4) Ancient Potion(IF POSSIBLE) 5) POWERCHARM(IF POSSIBLE) 6) ARMORCHARM(IF POSSIBLE) 7) As many paiinball as possible 8) 8 Sonic Bombs (Game provides extra 2) 9) 20 Whetstone 10) 10 HERBS (IMPORTANT) 11) Shock Trap 12) 2 Trap Tool 13) 2 Genprey Fang 'ATTACKS USED BY CUTE LITTLE GREEN PLESSY!!!' The battle starts now! Plessy will always start at either map area 3/4 so there is not really much need for psychoserum. When you see it prepare your sonic bombs, AIM at the fin on the plessy AND FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plessy will jump up, scared by the noise and it will either jump out of the water or just stay in it and start using the water jet attacks i mention at the table above. 95/100 of the times, plessy will jump rather than stay in the water so you can safely stay at 1 side after you throw the bomb. Oh yes and DO NOT STAY UNDER IT WHEN IT JUMPS OUT OF THE WATER!!!! It can put you to sleep if you stay under it so just stay at the side but very far from it. Reason being, it wiggles and it may hit you when you get too close. PAINTBALL IT so it does not escape your evil clutches. ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS stay at the plessy's left so that its hip check or side attack does not get you. Take the plessy's openings like when it shoots water jet out of its mouth, you can go and wack its side LEFT SIDE not right side. Normally it follows up the water jet with a hip check attack with just a bit of lag time for you to RUN AWAY!(How kind of the developers) The same routine applies mostly all longsword users fighting plessy, the hit and run and trap and kill and.... You hit the plessy once-three times and roll/dodge away from it so you do not get hit by it and start setting your shock traps so it becomes trap when it wants to chicken towards you. But if you maxed out your hp using max pot or some other ways you can actually be a bit reckless and go for the belly of plessy OR EVEN SETTING A TRAP RIGHT UNDER IT! But with your current armor probably 4-5 hip checks and you get the message YOU'VE FALLEN UNCONSICOUS.!. So just play safe and use the hit and run technique and charge up your spirit gauge. Once your gauge is full look for a large opening(there will be a lot of it) AND FULL BLAST IT.... MUHHAHAHAHAHAZ! AND take note that you cannot break off anything from the plessy if im not wrong but do not mistake it folding down its fin for you breaking it. It just simply means that the plessy going to die soon. The plessy will stay in either area 3/4 even if it has very little life cause these are the only areas with water... Do not worry if you cannot kill if on your first time. Just try and try again and the plessy will be nothing but a little popo ^_^. OBJECTIVE CLEARED! (THE VICTORY SONGS PLAYS)